


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (10/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Background Eleanor, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not-Quite-Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Louis Tomlinson/Zayn Malik, mutual masturbation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (10/52)

Louis isn't going to cheat. That's just not who he is.

But sometimes, just sometimes -- after they've been on tour for fucking ages and he's so keyed up and frustrated it feels like he can hardly see and there are always girls and boys everywhere throwing themselves at him and he will not be that person but he just needs something more than his own goddamn hand -- it's nice just to have another warm body next to his, breathing hard and skin hot, as he and Zayn wank off at the same time in some too-big lonely hotel bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
